Reading Book 1 with a twist
by KitKatlover7
Summary: The present order finds out about Harry, Ron and Hermione adventures when they, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Harry's sister Emmeline,Ginny and the twins read the Harry Potter Books. Harry has a sister named Emily in this story. OOTP Christmas Mild swearing   OC


Disclaimer: I know nothing about Harry Potter that all goes to J. K. Rowling. Also I got the idea of Harry's sister from a author named ginervaweasleyrocks and he/she is AWESOME. She had not been righting for over a year now and I thought I could give her idea with a little twist.

A/N Harry Has a sister in this particular story. This is set during Christmas of fifth year.

At Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, aka the Order of the Phoenix headquarters an important order meeting was taking place. Albus Dumbledore was talking to the fellow order members about Voldemort's position but one member was not fully paying attention to the lecture, ex convict, Sirius Black. He kept on thinking about his Godson , Harry James Potter and honorary niece Emmeline Lillian Potter . He hardly knew his godson and honorary niece. He wish he knew more about them and their livess. He also wants to know why they seem to have grown up so fast and he wanted to know why. He knew that his godson had been through a lot this past year, competing unwillingly in the triwizard tournament, going against foul tasks, such as facing dragons. He also saw a friend get murdered by Voldemort the darkest wizard of all time, the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, and dueled him barley escaping. But even before that His godson and his honorary niece seemed to be so mature and adult like for there age. He just wish that he knew more about it.

Once the lecture was over most of the order members left leaving only, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Alaster Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Siruis Black, Severus Snape, Molly and Arthur Weasley present.

"Well, I think I will go start making dinner" Mrs. Weasley said getting up from her chair. " You are all welcome to stay for dinner, there is plenty of food" She said kindly . Everyone started to get up and stretch because the meeting had ben a very long one for over two hours. Mrs. Weasley was about halfway to the kitchen when there was a sudden beam of light from the center of the table .

The light stayed for a few seconds and then it left behind a neatly stack of seven book with a letter on top. All the order member, who all had their wands pointed at the books, looked at the book with curiosity. Dumbledore did a quick dark magic scan and found there was none. He carefully picked up the letter that was placed on the top of the stack and read.

**Dear Order member, **

**As you may have figured out already, which we would be very surprised if you have not, we have sent you seven books. The books are from the future.**

Eyebrows rose as they read this part and Dumbledore continued to read

**To be more specific these books are about The Boy Who Lived and his sister and friends life in Hogwarts.**

Sirius exchange excited glances with Remus. Finally they could learn what had happened during Harry's first and second year.

"Oh great this is about the attention -seeking arrogant Potter" Snape said with a sneer.

"Shut up Snivilus!" Sirius said sharply. "Carry on Albus"

**It is important that you reading these books in order and to not judge each other untll the last word of he the last page of the last book. There will be no fightn or hexing ( that means Snape and Sirius)**

The two mention seemed to be having a most fierce glaring contest.

**We also must asked you to bring down Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Emily .**

"What to they have to do with any of this they are just kids. Some are not even of age!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked and Dumbledore chuckled as he read ahead.

**Molly I know you will be disagreeing with this**

Mrs. Weasley blushes as everyone else chuckles a little.

**but like it or not these children play an important part in the fight against Voldemort and the faith of the wizarding world.**

Mrs. Weasley whimpered while everyone exchanged nervous glances across the table. They did not like the sound of that.

**Also, since we are reading about Harry's point of view it would be only fair that he would listen as well. You can not start without them. Other people will join you while you are reading these books. **

**Love from the future**

When Dumbledore finished the letter silence began to spread around the hall

"What should we do, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean , what should we do !"Moody barked. "We could learn how to defeat him! "This gives us a great deal of an advantage."

Comprehending what Moody just said he asks Molly to get the kids but Molly standed her ground.

"They are just children, the do not need to know about this." Molly started She was about to continue when her husband grabbed her on the forearm signaling her to stop. He did not like having his four youngest children and three honorary children being a major part in this war as much as she did but there is no point in arguing with the headmaster of Hogwarts. Molly then went up stairs to find the children, looking defeated.

When she came back down she had Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Emily and Ginny with her, all of them looking utterly confused. They all looked at their headmaster expectantly .

"Earlier today, the order had gotten seven books, four from the past, three from the future." the old wizard explained and the kids exchanged astonished looks. "They are about Harry's seven years at Hogwarts They will be in his point of view."

Harry visibly paled at these words and his sister was not looking much better. They were going to be reading all his thought of the next years. Everything, even secrets that Ron Hermione, and even Emily do not know. Sirius and Remus do not even know about his first two years at all!

"Mate are you all right, you look like you are going to be sick." Ron whispered to him. Then he realized he was shaking like a madman. Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

" Harry, it will not be that bad. We will get to learn how we defeat you- know who." Hermione said in a encouraging voice. Harry then looked as though she had said her life long dream was to be a purple roller-skating hippopotamus.

"Not that bad!" He repeated in a strain voice ."Hermione all my secrets and thoughts are splattered all across those pages" He whispered looking worryingly at the tall stack of books that were perched on the table.

"Come on mate look at the positives" Ron said in a hopeful voice. Harry turned his head to give him an incredulous look.

"The positives! Listen to you both!" He said his voice getting a little louder. "They will know about all the dangerous stunts that we did. How do you think that your mom, Sirius and Remus will reacted to them" Ron and Hermione's eyes widen at that. They had not thought of that and joined Harry and Emily , looking at the books worriedly.

"I never thought of that" Ron said now turning his head to look at the said three. " They are going to kill us!" He said in a loud whisper and Hermione nodded also shooting glances at Professor McGonagall.

Just as Dumbledore was about to pick up the book to read the first chapter Harry called out in an urgent voice" No we can't read that!" "I second that " He heard is sister call out almost immediately afterwords. Everyone's eyes all turned to them.

"Nonsense, this could be a real advantage to us" Moody barked.

"Well, your thoughts are not all splattered across the pages of those books, now aren't, "Harry snapped a the ex- auror much to everyone's astonishment.

"Harry." Sirius cried in surprise walking up between him and his sister. "It can not be that bad kiddos." He whispered reassuringly in their ears. The siblings glanced at each other. "Oh, you have no idea" they both thought.

"If there is no objections , besides mild discomfort, I will start, if I may." Professor Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. And he grabbed the books and they all( some more reluctantly then others) went to the living room to start reading the book.

"**The boy who lived" **He started.

**A/n Did you like it. By the way this book will be altered a little to add Emily , Harry's sister, into the story but t will still be the same story line with a little twist. I have two of these stories so can you guys vote to see which one you will like better and for me to keep up with. Maybe after a couple of chapters. Harry sister, personality and looks will be explained as the books go on but o give you a little preview she looks a lot like Lily except fo the eyes. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also the seating arrangements are..**

** Snape Dumbledore McGonagall Moody all on armrests all next to each other in that order**

**To Moody's left on a very long couch is Tonks, Remus, Emily, Harry, Sirius**

**To Sirius left on a couch was Ron, Hermione, Ginny  
><strong>

**To Ginny left was on a couch Gred and Forge**

**To Forge's left on a love set is Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.**


End file.
